Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${2x-2y = -2}$ ${x = 5y+3}$
Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $5y+3$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${2}{(5y+3)}{- 2y = -2}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $10y+6 - 2y = -2$ $8y+6 = -2$ $8y+6{-6} = -2{-6}$ $8y = -8$ $\dfrac{8y}{{8}} = \dfrac{-8}{{8}}$ ${y = -1}$ Now that you know ${y = -1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = 5y+3}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = 5}{(-1)}{ + 3}$ $x = -5 + 3$ ${x = -2}$ You can also plug ${y = -1}$ into $\thinspace {2x-2y = -2}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${2x - 2}{(-1)}{= -2}$ ${x = -2}$